


tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us

by haecates



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the identifying marks thing is very lowkey and not really discussed on the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecates/pseuds/haecates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is my favorite one" Julie traces a tiny scar on Bruce's chest. He has lots of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughtfulConstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulConstellations/gifts).



"This is my favorite one" Julie traces a tiny scar on Bruce's chest. He has lots of them. Sometimes, when they're lying together, her mind wanders. Tries to think what life he used to lead, what brought him to this — more often than not, she asks herself if he also has scars underneath his skin, if that's how he forgot everything. He moves under her, looks at the one scar she's still tracing and smiles a little. "If you look hard enough, it kind of looks like a J"

He smiles a little wider and looks it up a little more, as if he's analyzing it. "This one isn't a scar, actually"

It's not unusual that he does that — tighten his eyes and focus on something as if he can unravel it with his thoughts only. The way he looks when he is like that, beautiful, but it frightens her. There's something dark behind his eyes, and then it vanishes. And he says something about his past, always so sure, as if he always knew.

It doesn't scare her that he remembers, it scares her that the darkness she sees is part of it.

"How do you know?" She tries to be soft about it, shifts on his lap and kisses him slow. She can almost feel when his eyes close and he breaths a little heavier, a little chuckle in between her lips.

"We're both naked, that's not... Really fair" He says against her mouth and moves his hand on her hair. She had never been this touchy with her lovers before, but with him it's like she has to prove to herself over and over.

He is here.

_This is happening._

"You know, Bruce Wayne, you used to have more self control when we were young" And then he laughs. He doesn't laugh very often, but when he does, she feels her heart getting bigger. She loves this man, skin and bones. Scars and darkness. She'd love him in any alternative universe if she could hear this laugh for all of her days.

"You know, Julie Madison" He then shifts in bed with her, his hands pinning her to bed as his lips touch her neck. She closes her eyes, it's hard not to give in to him, not when his beard is on her skin like that. "When we were young, we usually wore more clothes"

He laughs again and kisses her jaw line, traces her skin with his soft lips and she almost forgets whatever was happening before. It's just Bruce and his mouth, and his mouth, and—

"I just know" He says, his voice a little bit husky "Don't you have one of those marks that were always there?" He keeps on kissing her after, moves to her neck and it's hard to think because _goddamn_. Her eyes are still closed when his lips get to her chest and her mouth opens up a little, she doesn't even realize how responsive she is to his kisses until he chuckles again.

"None?" He smirks, actually looking at her this time. He is not analyzing her like he was before with the scar, but he is reading her. "I have one here..." She points out to a tiny birthmark on her hip bone and he smiles. It's a tiny smile this time and traces his fingers on it, looks at her and for a second she thinks he will go dark again, but then he kisses her with his mouth open and she _forgets_ —

Forgets anything that isn't his skin on how pretty her name sounds when he says that under his breath, again and again against her lips.

Forgets there's a world outside of his bed, a world or a lifetime in which it wasn't like this, both of them in bed all day and he looking at her like she's something holy, kissing her like she's something to be worshipped.

Forgets everything that isn't him inside of her and how it makes her moan his name like a prayer.

Forgets until her eyes are closed again and he is hugging her from behind, both of them still trying to catch their breath. He kisses her neck, brings shivers down her spine, and his hands are on her birthmark again, his touch is always soft, even though his skin isn't. His skin is like a worn out armor. "If you look hard enough, it kinds of looks like a bat"

When they were young, Bruce was really scared of bats. She remembers him telling her that, both of them half drunk spilling truths after one sip. It was the first night they kissed.

"You're scared of bats" She says softly, puts her hand on top of his and their fingers intertwine. That night, when they were half drunk and kissing, Bruce's hand on top of her skirt and she letting him, she asked him why. Why was he so afraid of a tiny creature?

_They come from the dark_ , he said and somehow, that stuck to her. Maybe she was also scared of bats. Maybe they were both scared of the dark.

"Not anymore" His voice was low, as if he was telling her a secret. And maybe he was — she was sure, whenever he said something after his eyes went dark, that he was spilling secrets just like that night on the woods. She closed her eyes and sent the thought away.

He didn't want to know about before, he told her once, and if that was his choice, _so was hers_.


End file.
